projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Arthur
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Arthur. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Arthur Intro *En garde! Sir Arthur is here! *Come, let us test their mettle. *Zounds! In my excitement, I seem to have shaken my armor off! *What's this? Do I sense monsters afoot? *Oops! Just give me a moment to put on my armor. *Hmm, it seems a tiresome foe awaits us! *I'm afraid your luck has run out! *The carnage of battle... It never changes! *Unfortunately, I don't think we have the time for that... *Never fear! My daily training is most rigorous! Solo Begin *I shall attempt much here! *Ha ha ha! Leave it to me! *I shall use all of my weapons! *What weapon should I clean up with? *I will fulfill my duties as a Knight! *Ha ha ha! Excellent, excellent! *We can't lose now. Time to go! *This is the chivalry I believe in. *Watch how my weapon cuts! Solo Finish *In the honor of my knighthood! *Give me the power, Golden Armor! *Give me great magic powers! *Now, time to clean up! *Thunder of justice, sound loudly! *I can use magic, too! *The true nature of Arthur the Knight! *Try my Great Magic Powers! *This is my chivalry! Victory *As if defeat were ever a possibility! *My armor cannot be broken so easily... I hope. *Hahahahaha! Victory is ours! *Indeed. Though we may fight a million battles, we shall never be defeated! *Unbelievable! That last battle was so fierce it knocked off my armor off! *Not even an army can stop me! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: The initial approach is key. That's what the stomp is for! Hmph! Ha! Arthur: I think I understand! Hmph! Ha! Pai: Arthur! You lost your armor! Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Arthur': Let us begin! As long as I have my daggers, I shall never fall! *'Jill': Does he mean to say that knives are stronger than guns? *'Chris': It might seem that way if you watch Arthur, but I wouldn’t try to imitate him. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: A succubus and a knight... We actually make a good combination. Arthur: I couldn't agree more. Even Chun-Li fits in fine! Chun-Li: Arthur, is that supposed to be a compliment? Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: One of the pioneers of devil hunting…I’m looking forward to seeing a legend in action. Arthur: My lance is pretty stylish, you know! Hahaha! Demitri: Why am I always surrounded by hunters? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Show us what makes the "silver weapon-flinging old guy" so cool! Arthur: A knight must perform when asked! I'll throw until I cannot throw any longer! Frank: I think this might be a bit too niche for a regular story... Victory Hsien-Ko: I wouldn't expect any less from the coolest hunter of them all, Arthur the silver knight! Arthur: Such praise makes me blush, hahaha! Frank: It looks like you lost the silver part. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Gemini': I wonder if I'll be able to see your spirit as a knight? Arthur: We shall see. It's hidden under my armor right now. Erica: I hope we get to see it during this fight. Victory Erica: Alright, here we go... Victory pose! Arthur: Yes! Gemini: Whoa! Now that is a real display of knightly spirit! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: I hope you're ready if I need you, Arthur! Arthur: I-I must be strong! I have my own beloved princess... Haken: Uh oh, don't go getting the wrong idea about our princess here. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Sakura: Arthur, we’re counting on you! Arthur: I’m so ready for battle my armor feels like it could just fall off! Ichiro: Hey, that’s not supposed to happen before the battle starts! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Xiaoyu: If the battle gets to crazy, Jin might lose control of his Devil Genes... Arthur: Even if he should lose control one million times, it doesn't matter as long as we win in the end. Jin: I'll show you I can keep it under control at least that much. Category:Quotes Kite & BlackRose Intro Arthur: An illusionary body. What lies beneath your armor? Kite: Do you know, BlackRose? BlackRose: How should I! And why are you asking me to begin with?! Victory Arthur: Though my armor may shatter, I will still fight on! Kite: It could be interesting if they added that system to The World... BlackRose: Hey, just what are you hoping will happen?! Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Arthur': I like to face my foes up close and personal! Mii: K-Kogoro, does he mean it like I think he means it? Kogoro: Don’t get the wrong idea. I think he just forgot to put on his armor. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: Limiter removed! I'll blow you all to pieces! Arthur: I shall remove my limiter as well! KOS-MOS: I do not think that should have been removed, Arthur. Category:Quotes Kurt & Riela Intro Arthur: I envy you, Riela. If I had your power... Riela: D-Don't be silly! This power is nothing... Kurt: It's how you use your power that matters. You should be proud of your abilities, Riela. Victory Kurt: There are some things that we could work on, but I think we learned a lot, too. Arthur: It was a flawless victory by my standards! I have nothing to regret! Riela: You're missing your armor, but then that doesn't seem to bother you... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: If you're really a knight you should be able to fight even if you're stripped bare! Arthur: Let it never be said that Arthur turns down a challenge! Reiji: At least start with your armor on, Arthur. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Arthur: It appears the time has come for me to show the strength of my unarmored body! Ryu: Do you think he might possibly be able to use martial arts? Ken: I wouldn't try it. You'll probably end up with more than just some broken bones. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Arthur: Lend me your God Arc. How do you throw it? Soma: Don't bother trying. A God Arc can only be used by its appointed wielder. Alisa: You aren't supposed to throw them either. Toma & Cyrille Intro Toma: A knight's weapons are the instruments by which he upholds his principles. Arthur: Wise words indeed. Perhaps you might make a good knight yourself! Cyrille: You're just repeating what you heard Gadfort say. Category:Quotes X & Zero Intro Zero: Arthur, we need you to support from the rear. Can you handle it? Arthur: Come now, we’re all armored up here. Have a little faith in me. X: I hope I don’t really need to tell you this, but you’re missing something Arthur. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Yuri: It’s a knight’s duty to protect a princess. Can I count on you? Arthur: Have no fear! I shall always rescue her, no matter how many times she may be kidnapped! Estelle: I would rather not be kidnapped in the first place… Victory Arthur: Ah, Princess Estelle. I am pleased to see you are safe and sound! Estelle: Um, I’m not sure how to put this… Yuri: I think it’s your armor that you should be more worried about, Arthur. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Zephyr: I don't know that I like those weapons of yours. Arthur: Lances and daggers are quite fun once you get used to them. Leanne: It does look like it would be fun to jump and rain them down on enemies. Category:Quotes